A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes
by dmhgfanatic
Summary: Please read my profile before you read this story. Thanks. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked off of the train after a very tiring year. About a week ago they fought along side Neville, Luna and Ginny at the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic. Throughout the year, they had to deal with a Ministry appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who literally tried to overtake the school, but now they could just relax and enjoy the very rare heat the decided to grace all of England.

"Hermione, what are you planning on doing this summer?" Harry asked.

"My parents are taking me to France, and I won't be back until two days before school starts." Hermione answered.

"Well that means no to the invitation to my house," Ron said moodily.

"Oh grow up Weasley, its not like you have much of a house," the unmistakable Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Leave it Ron, he's not worth it," Hermione scoffed.

"Ouch that hurt Granger," Malfoy joked.

"Good; boys I'll see you next year," Hermione said walking toward her parents.

"Bye Granger," Malfoy said waving.

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione responded as she walked off with her parents, and Harry and Ron left.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you? You were actually somewhat decent to Granger," Blaise Zambini asked.

"Nothing Blaise, just wanted to make her uncomfortable, but again it didn't work. I swear, there are only two people in this school I can't get under the skin of, you and Granger, and it's absolutely infuriating."

"Would you stop complaining Drake, you sound like a little girl." Blaise joked.

"Shut up,"

-

**End Chapter 1**

-


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 2: The Fight Vol. 1

-

**Two Weeks into Summer**

"Mom, dad" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron are here," Mrs. Granger said.

"Really"

"Yep, turn around," Harry said, and Hermione turned and ran to give her friends a hug.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's here with his mom,"

"You two let Malfoy and his mother in the house? What is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled at her parents.

"Their house isn't complete yet, and they asked if they could stay here, we didn't realize that he was your school rival," Mr. Granger stated.

"What made you realize that he was?"

"Harry and Ron's reaction to seeing him," Mrs. Granger answered.

"How long are they going to stay here" Hermione asked.

"Until there house is done," Mr. Granger answered.

"Fine whatever, but he better not bother me!" Hermione said angrily, and she Harry and Ron exited the kitchen up to her room.

"When he's here you are to be nice to him young lady!" Mr. Granger yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah whatever dad," Hermione yelled back; when the three friends were up in her room, Hermione let out a sigh, and flopped down on her bed.

"I can't believe that he's staying at my house."

"Neither can we and you know we have a better tolerance of him then you do Hermione." Ron stated.

"What did you just say Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"We have a better tolerance of Malfoy then you do," Ron repeated.

"What are you talking about? I always have to tell you two he's not worth it and pull you guys away before you get into trouble for beating the crap out of him." Hermione yelled.

"Hermione calm down," Harry tried.

"Don't tell me to calm down Potter. You of all people should know better then telling me to calm down." Hermione seethed.

"Did she just call you Potter?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Weasley she did, so get over it." Malfoy said from the doorway, then he turned to Harry, "You do realize even I know not to tell Granger to calm down right Potter?"

"Go away ferret," Harry said angrily.

"You have no right being angry Potter; you're not the one who was just insulted in your own house by one of your supposed best friends." Hermione said quietly.

"Stop calling me Potter Hermione, we both know you're not that mad at me," Harry stated calmly.

"That is where you would be wrong Potter, she's extremely pissed at you and Weasel-Bee right now and I have one thing to say, Granger leave it they're not worth it." Malfoy said.

"You know what Malfoy, you actually have a point and what's more, you're right. Now Potter, Weasley get out of my house." Hermione seethed, glaring dangerously at her two 'best friends', "Oh and you two can consider our friendship, or whatever it was over for good."

After Harry and Ron left, Hermione sank down to the ground, and started to cry. Draco just stood at the door, dumbfounded that she not only agreed with him, but said he was right. When he snapped out of it, he realized that she was crying and walked in, sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Granger, they aren't worth your tears, they had no right to insult you like that." Draco whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, but it still hurt more then six years of insults from you and every other Slytherin alive." Hermione whispered back.

"I'm sorry about that, but even when my house is finished, I want you to know that if you want to talk, I'll be there."

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"I was just wondering, why you are being so nice?"

"I don't like seeing girls cry because of guys being jackasses."

"Well then thanks again, and I might take you up on the offer of talking, but we should start getting ready for lunch. It's semi-formal, just to let you know," Hermione said getting up, with the help of Draco.

"I'll pick you up in about 45 minutes then," Draco said.

"Ok see you then,"

-

**End Chapter 2**

-


	3. Chapter 3

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 3: Lunch with the Malfoys

-

45 minutes later, Draco showed up to Hermione's bedroom door, and knocked. When she opened it, his mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing. She had a black pair of tight jean capris, black flip-flops, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and a silver jacket. Her hair was straight, and had honey blond high-lights, and she was wearing a silver headband, with honey blonde bangs hanging over her right eye.

"Draco, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just look different then I'm used to," Draco said recovering quickly.

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"Defiantly, you should dress like this more often and everyone wouldn't think you were such a prude," Draco said.

"Do they really think that?"  
"Mostly everyone in school, including Potter and Weasel," Draco answered, offering his arm.

"Well I'll just have to change that won't I?" Hermione responded taking the proffered arm.

"I'll be glad when you do. You have a fantastic body, and it's always hiding behind those school robes, and your hair is hiding the natural beauty of your face. By the way, you look great in silver."  
"Thanks, but we have 10 minutes to get down to the terrace."

"Well then let's go,"

**On the Terrace**

"Oh there you two are, I hope everything is ok," Narcissa said.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Malfoy,"  
"Oh please call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy is so formal, and I really don't like my husband's last name," Narcissa requested.

"Alright; I hope you don't mind me prying, but if you didn't like your husband's last name, why did you marry him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, back when I was 17, the high pureblood families betrothed their children with other purebloods. I unfortunately had to marry the biggest womanizer known to the wizarding world, and we couldn't stand each other, and we still can't. When I married the bastard at 20, I was already pregnant, but by one of my cousin's best friends. About 9 months later, Draco was born, and I had to put a glamour spell on him to make him look like my bastard husband." Narcissa explained.

"May I ask which cousin you are referring to?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius," Narcissa answered.

"Please tell me it wasn't James,"  
"No, no, I was best friends with Lily, and would never do that to her; Draco's biological father was known back then as Moony,"

"Really that is quite interesting, I know for a fact that Moony is doing quite well, other then the monthly transformations, and to my knowledge has no idea he has a son."  
"Well that's really good news, I really don't want him to get hurt, and I really don't want Lucius Malfoy to find out that Draco isn't his,"  
"Do you want Moony to know?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but that comes with a price, if Moony finds out then Padfoot and Wormtail find out and Padfoot would be his arrogant self and tell Bellatrix in fight and she would tell Voldemort."  
"Well if Moony finds out, Padfoot won't, I don't know about Wormtail, but Padfoot defiantly won't,"  
"Why's that?"  
"Bellatrix killed him in the Department of Mysteries last month; however, if he was alive, I can assure you that he wouldn't have to tell Bellatrix because Wormtail would go straight to Voldemort himself."  
"Why would Wormtail tell Voldemort himself?"  
"Because mother, Wormtail is the one who betrayed Potter's parents to Voldemort," Draco answered. He had been trying to follow the exchange between Hermione and his mother and only knew who Wormtail was. "One question, who the hell are Moony and Padfoot" Draco asked.

"Well Padfoot was my cousin, Sirius Black, and Moony's identity is going to stay a secret until Lucius is dead. I don't want to chance Lucius finding out. No one knows that you aren't Lucius' son but the three of us," Narcissa explained.

"Hermione, is my dad a psycho?" Draco asked.

"Not in the slightest, he is completely sane, and has no idea… Professor Snape may I ask what you are doing here?" Hermione asked, causing Narcissa and Draco to turn around.

"I just came to warn Draco and Narcissa that Bellatrix and Lucius have escaped Azkaban, and Hermione, Bellatrix is going after Neville." Snape said.

"What, Neville won't be able to handle her himself, look what she did to Padfoot last month, that could very well be him by the time school starts. Professor get my parents, Narcissa and Draco to headquarters, I'll go get Neville and his grandmother. Do I have permission to apparate?"  
"Of course Ms. Granger, do what you must. Just as a warning, Potter and Weasley are at headquarters and Minerva hasn't informed them of what's going on."  
"Well then apparate these four directly to my bedroom and have them wait there until I get there with Neville and his grandmother."  
"As you wish Hermione, be careful."

"I will, oh and Draco, don't taunt Potter and Weasley until I get there,"

"Don't worry I won't,"  
-

**End Chapter 3**

-


	4. Chapter 4

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 4: Picking up the Longbottoms, and Confronting Moony

-

Hermione appearated to Neville's back door knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

"Hermione, it's good to see you, what brings you here?" Neville asked when he answered the door.

"Bellatrix and Lucius have escaped Azkaban, and Bellatrix is coming after you, I came here to bring you and your grandmother to headquarters." Hermione said waving her wand and all of Neville's and his grandmother's stuff was packed and shrunk into her pocket, "Speaking of which, where is your grandmother?"  
"I'm right here, and I'm ready to go, let's get out of here," Mrs. Longbottom said, grabbing one of Hermione's arms while Neville grabbed the other, and with a pop the trio was gone. A moment later, they appeared in Hermione's room at Order Headquarters.

"Remus, what are you doing in here?" Hermione asked.

"Severus had to leave because Bellatrix is at his house, so he sent me up here to keep an eye on your four guests; when are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"  
"I'm not telling those two idiots anything, Minerva can do that, right now my main concern is the safety of the six people in this room. Now would you please alert Minerva that I'm here and would like to talk to her privately?"  
"Of course; by the way, Padfoot and Prongs, along with Mrs. Prongs, say hi,"  
"Wait what?"

"They are all up in Sirius' room waiting to talk to you when you get a chance. I was thinking that Narcissa would want to see her best friend and cousin again." Remus said with a small smile on his face.

"Does Potter know that they're here?"  
"Not a clue, and if you want, it will stay that way until you say otherwise."  
"Keep it that way, and tell Moony to meet me up there too,"  
"Yes ma'me" and Remus left.

"Hermione"  
"Yes Narcissa,"  
"Are you an Order member?"  
"Yep, and I'm just as high as Minerva and Albus; why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," and Hermione left to talk to Minerva.

About 30 minutes later Hermione reentered and asked Narcissa to follow her, after she gave her an invisibility cloak.

"What's this for?"  
"I don't want anyone to know that you, or anyone else in this room are here for now, so to do that you need to stay hidden, the invisibility cloak is the wall, per say, that you will be hiding behind for now." Hermione answered, and she walked out of room with Narcissa right behind her. When they arrived at 

Sirius' bedroom door Hermione opened it and walked in, feeling a bit of wind go by her, telling her that Narcissa was fully in the room.

"You know Padfoot, if Potter found out you're here, I won't be responsible for the wreck your room will be." Hermione said quietly, as she put a silencing charm around the whole entire room, and turning to face the three animals and the one human that was in the room. "Will the three of you transform please, I hate talking to you as animals." Hermione said. "That's better, Narcissa take off the cloak please," and Narcissa appeared, "thank you, now Moony, Narcissa has something to tell you, don't worry Narcissa, Potter is working on killing Malfoy for good, and then you can freely tell anyone you like. I advise you to start with Remus, he deserves to know the truth."  
"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!" Ginny Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE GINNY! I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled back.

"God you two have some lungs, what happened to my lovely mother's screaming?" Sirius asked.

"Minerva had Narcissa come during the school year and detach your bitchy mother from the wall, but that's not what she needed to say," Hermione said.

"Remus, when I married Lucius, I was two weeks pregnant, when Draco was born, I put a glamour spell on him to make him look like Lucius, Remus Draco is your son," Narcissa said quietly, and everyone in the room was stunned but Hermione.

"What's his middle name?"  
"He doesn't have one, I wouldn't let Lucius name my son after himself, so on his birth certificate his name is Draco Lupin," Narcissa replied.

"Does he know?"

"I don't want him to know until after both Lucius and Bellatrix are dead, and Padfoot don't you dare tell anyone," Narcissa ordered.

"Don't worry Cissa, I wouldn't even dream of it, but your niece is going to heart broken when she finds out," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Nymphadora Tonks has a huge crush on our Moony, and claims to be in love with him," Hermione answered.

"Really, well we won't tell her until after Draco knows then,"  
"HERMIONE ARE YOU COMING ANYTIME SOON?" Ginny yelled again.

"YEAH I'M COMING! God she's impatient; Remus get Narcissa and Lily down to my room and then get Neville, my dad and Draco up here, that way Molly won't freak if she decides to 'clean' my room." Hermione said, and then appearated down to the kitchen.

-

**End Chapter 4**

-


	5. Chapter 5

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 5: Ginny Finds Out About 'The Fight'

-

"What do you want Ginny, I'm still very busy?" Hermione asked.

"Why the hell are Harry and Ron sulking around all of a sudden?" Ginny asked.

"We had a fight this morning and now I'm not talking to them ever again." Hermione answered simply, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What did they do this time?"  
"Well let's see, they made it seem that I was the one with the short temper when it came to one Draco Malfoy." Hermione said angrily.

"Why would they be that stupid, wait who actually said it?"  
"Your idiotic older brother,"  
"That would explain a lot, but what did Harry do?"  
"Told me to calm down after Weasley insulted me,"

"Really, well that not what I remember happening Hermione,"

"What still eavesdropping on my conversations Weasley? FYI I only have a short temper when it comes to you and your best friend, other then that I'm able to contain my anger and not take it out on other people!" Hermione said angrily.

"Prove it," Harry said walking up behind Ron.

"Prove what exactly Potter?" Hermione sneered.

"Prove you won't take your anger out on other people," Harry answered.

"When did I ever take my anger out on other people other then third year?" Hermione asked, getting severely pissed off.

"Never," Fred and George said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I rest my case," Hermione said smugly.

"What the hell has gotten into you Hermione, you're acting more like a Slytherin then anything else?" Ginny asked.

"Put it this way Gin, before she showed up here, she was sharing a living space with Slytherins' beloved Ferret," Ron said.

"That was only for few hours Weasley, and being smart also comes with being cunning and how you choose to us that intelligence is how the hat decides what house to sort you into. I was almost a Ravenclaw, and I would have been if my bravery didn't overpower my intelligence." Hermione said angrily. "So to put it in words your pathetic little brain can understand, I've always been like a Slytherin, I just chose not to use my intelligence for my own selfish gain!" Hermione yelled, and stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room.

-

**End Chapter 5**

-


	6. Chapter 6

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 6: The Fight Vol. 2

-

"Come on Hermione, just talk to them." Ginny tired for the hundredth time since she found out about the fight.

"They really don't deserve your begging me to talk to them Ginny. I'm done trying to get them to do their homework, I'm done with Weasley asking me to copy MY homework after he saved it for the last minute, and I'm done fighting with both of them; they are officially dead to me. So if you can't except that the 'Golden Trio' is over, I have nothing else to say to you." Hermione said angrily; she didn't want to get mad at Ginny, but the youngest Weasley had been bugging her for the past two months and she couldn't take it anymore. On her way to find her dorm mates she passed the compartment that contained all 6th year Slytherin guys, and every single one of them stopped dead, and their mouths dropped open.

"What the hell happened to you Granger? You actually look like a girl," Blaise commented, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

"Well I decided to try something new this year, especially since I'm not going to go near Potter and Weasley." Hermione answered smirking.

"So what you're saying is that the unbreakable 'Golden Trio' actually broke up? Well that's just sad," Theo Nott commented.

"Well I don't know if you'll believe me, but I just couldn't take their stupidity anymore, and after they insulted me, I just…" Hermione said, but couldn't find the right word to describe what happened.

"Snapped" Draco offered.

"Exactly, thank you Malfoy, now if you five don't mind I'm going to find the rest of the Gryffindor Girls, I'll see you all later."

"What about the youngest Weasley, Granger?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"That has yet to be decided, but it's a pretty good chance I won't, considering she's been trying to get me to talk to the idiots for the last two months, oh and Malfoy?"

"Yeah"

"I heard about your father and aunt, what a shame," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, they were a disgrace to the family, and Granger?"  
"What"

"It's Black now," Draco said actually smiling at her.

"Oh that's right I heard about that from someone, well then see you later Black," Hermione said smiling back.  
"You too Granger,"

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Girl's Compartment**

"Oh my god Hermione, what did you do? You look absolutely amazing," Lavender Brown complemented.

"Thanks; hey I was wondering if I could hang out with you and the girls this year."

"Of course, we would love to have you around, but may I ask why the sudden change?" Pavarti Patil asked.

"Potter and Weasley insulted me over the summer, and Ginny has been bugging me to talk to them for the past two months," Hermione answered.

"Oh that's too bad," Kris Bell said shaking her head.

"So what's new with you Hermione?" Rosie Clearwater asked.

"Not much, other then the fact I'm not talking to my three alleged best friends, and the Slytherins and I just had a civilized conversation."  
"What Slytherins exactly" Lavender asked.

"The 6th year boys,"  
"No way," Kris said in disbelief.

"Believe it, Zambini actually checked me out," Hermione said, knowing that it would get a reaction from at least Pavarti.

"You're so lucky, Zambini is so hot," Pavarti responded, with a dreamy look on her face, which reminded Hermione extremely of the look Luna Lovegood had on her face constantly.

"I guess I am, checking me out is a lot better then insulting me I guess," Hermione said looking out the window.

"Are you talking about the Slytherins still or Potter and Weasley?" Kris asked; you see she had no problem calling them Potter and Weasley because they had both dumped her for sluts in Slytherin.

"When Potter and Weasley saw me with my new look their mouths dropped, and Weasley got a goofy look on his face; but it really started to creep me out. However when the Slytherins were checking me out, I felt comfortable. So what do you think was I talking about the Slytherins or those idiots I used to call my best friends?"  
"We'll think positively and say Slytherins, because unlike the female Slytherin population, the males are incredibly hot, and actually have brain cells." Rosie said.

"I know what you mean Rosie, but wouldn't we be betraying Gryffindor by just looking at them other then our rivals?" Lavender asked.

"I say if the boys can do it, we can too, and we'll do it to totally different level." Kris said with a small smirk.

"What are you thinking Kris?" Pavarti asked.

"I'm thinking…" Kris looked at Hermione and they both smiled, and then said "Full on makeovers"

"When would we do this" Lavender asked extremely excited.

"Tonight after dinner" Hermione answered, and the girls started planning on what was going to happen.

About an hour later, Hermione looked at her watch and realized she had about 20 minutes until her Prefect meeting.

"Sorry ladies, I have to go to the Prefect meeting I'll be back in about an hour." Hermione said, and she got up to leave when the door slid open.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Hermione sneered.

"Just came to make sure our 6th year female prefect made it to the meeting on time, I'll escort you." Ron said, offering Hermione his arm.

"I'd rather live in hell then ever touch you Weasley, now get out of my way," Hermione seethed.

"I'd get out of her way if I was you Weasley, you wouldn't want an angry Granger on your case, oh wait you've already accomplished that haven't you?" Draco taunted.

"Get out of here Malfoy, this doesn't concern you" Ron said angrily.

"I rest my case; did you need something Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Just passing by, but now that you mention it would you mind me accompanying you to the meeting?" Draco asked.

"Not at all; I'll see you later girls" Hermione said stepping out of the compartment.

"Bye Hermione," the girls chorused.  
"You slimy little ferret, how did you worm your way on to Hermione's good side?"  
"That Weasel is none of your concern; shall we Hermione?" Draco asked, offering her his arm.  
"Let's go," Hermione said accepting the proffered arm.

**Prefect Meeting**

"Good afternoon everyone" Professor McGonagall greeted once everyone was seated. "The rules haven't changed much, all you really have to do is make sure you do your patrolling duties, and set an example for other students. What is going on? Why are the Gryffindor Prefects on different sides of the compartment?"  
"I don't know Professor, maybe Hermione I-don't-have-a-short-temper Granger, can answer that for you," Ron taunted, and Hermione smirked.

"Actually its very simple Professor, you see Weasley insulted me during the summer and I now can't stand him," Hermione said calmly, even though Draco knew her anger was boiling right behind her fake smile.

"Well Mr. Weasley, you know very well insulting a student, either away from school or on school campus, is against the rules, and considering you're a Prefect, it is means for the revocation of your badge, now hand it over." Professor Snape answered.

"That's not fair Professor, she insulted me first,"  
"I highly doubt that Mr. Weasley, if you can prove that someone in this room heard her insult you first, then her badge will be revoked as well," Snape said, knowing very well Draco wouldn't want side with Weasley.

"Ask Malfoy,"  
"Well Mr. Black, did she insult him first?"  
"Nope, she's actually has never insulted him," Draco said smirking at Ron, proving Snape's theory correct.

"Hand over your badge Mr. Weasley; Ms. Granger is their any other candidate in Gryffindor you would like to make a Prefect?" Snape asked.

"Nope, I mean Neville, Dean and Seamus are great people, but not really reliable, I think I can handle Prefect duties on my own this year, I've handled a lot more in the past," Hermione said.

"As you wish, now I would like to introduce your new Head Boy and Girl, Marcus Flint and Angelina Johnson."

"Interesting choice wouldn't you say Granger?" Draco asked.

"Very interesting indeed," Hermione agreed.

"Here are your patrolling schedules, wait we're missing a Prefect, where's Weasley?" Marcus asked.

"His badge was revoked, it seems he insulted Granger this summer, and she told the Professors," Pansy Parkinson said.

"Well then, Flint what exactly are we going to do?" Angelina asked.

"We could always take over his shift, but then we wouldn't have a night off," Marcus responded.

"Hermione and Draco would you please patrol Ron's nights?" Angelina asked.  
"Sure," they both said.

"We'll just extend our patrolling time on Wednesdays and Fridays." Hermione said, looking at the schedule.

"Pansy would have to join us," Draco said.

"You three work it out, as long as it gets done, we don't care," Angelina said, "Now that that's covered, Flint do you have anything else to add?" Angelina asked.

"Not at the moment, meeting adjourned," and everyone left.

"Pansy, what do you want to do?" Draco asked, as he Pansy and Hermione walked out of the compartment.

"Well, since you and Granger have to patrol afternoons, I'll do the first hour by myself and you two can join me after that hour is up, we'll meet in the great hall. I'll have the dungeons done by then," Pansy suggested.

"What do you think Granger?" Draco asked.

"Sounds reasonable, we'll do that then," Hermione said and walked toward her compartment, with Draco right behind her.

**Train Hallway**

When they were walking past a compartment, they heard a very interesting conversation.

"I'm telling you Harry, she's become more of a Slytherin then I thought she could," Ron said.

"I highly doubt that Ron, I mean Hermione hates Slytherins as much as we do," Harry responded.

"You didn't see them before the Prefect meeting," Ron said moodily.

"Relax Ron, Hermione wouldn't betray Gryffindor like that and you know it," Ginny said.

"Then what do you say to asking me what I would rather do, then talking about me behind my back, Ginny" Hermione said when she opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry said angrily.

"Patrolling the train Potter, like Prefects are supposed to do, but you wouldn't know that since you've never been a Prefect have you Potter?" Draco taunted.

"Ron why aren't you patrolling the train then" Ginny asked.

"He didn't tell you? Well let's see, I should say this as kindly as possible…he insulted me and I told Professors McGonagall and Snape and then he got his badge revoked." Hermione said with a smirk plastered on her face.  
"YOU WHAT?? How could you do that to him?" Harry asked.

"Well it's quite simple McGonagall asked why they weren't sitting on the same side of the compartment, and she told the simple version of the story, he insulted her and she isn't talking to either of you," Draco explained.

"Oh and Ginny, I'm talking to you either," Hermione said and turned to walk away, but Ginny's words stopped her.

"Why the hell not"  
"You were talking behind my back," Hermione answered simply.

"NO I wasn't,"  
"Actually you were over the summer, to who was it again Draco?"

"Dean Thomas, I think," Draco answered.

"I believe that conversation was confidential," Ginny responded cooly.

"Well when the door is open and I hear my name mentioned with insults strung with it, it becomes my business," Hermione sneered.

"Well maybe, I was venting to my boyfriend about your crappy attitude over the summer, and how it was making me feel!" Ginny yelled.

"Well maybe if you want your venting sessions with Dear old Dean confidential, make sure the door is completely closed and no one can hear the conversation from the hall. For crying out loud I could here the whole thing from the library so the whole house could probably here it!" Hermione yelled back.

"What the hell has gotten into Hermione? You're not the same as you were last year," Ginny yelled.

"Well maybe how I was last year, wasn't who I really was, and I was just trying to get through life without my so called friends talking behind my back and spreading rumors about me. Well guess what it didn't work, and my friends still talked about me behind my back. It hurt when I was 10, and it still hurts six years later, so you know what don't even bother coming to me to apologize, because I can tell you right now I'll never forgive any of you!" Hermione yelled, and stormed off.

"That's the second time in about 4 months that her supposed friends pissed her off, and the first time you two made her cry, and this was worse. I hope to god she isn't crying or you three will be in for a world of hurt on the quidditch pitch this year." Draco said angrily.

"Hermione, slow down will you?" Draco said as she was about to run into a different car.

"Draco what's wrong with Granger?" Blaise asked, as he and Theo walked up.

"Weasel, Weaselette and Potter were talking about her behind her back and she heard it." Draco said, pulling a crying Hermione into a hug and sinking to the floor. "Theo, go find the Clearwater, Bell, Patil and Brown, and bring them to our compartment, tell them Granger needs them; Blaise go back to our compartment, and expand it so it will fit the 10 of us comfortably. I'll be there in a few minutes," Draco said, and Blaise and Theo ran to what they needed to do. About five minutes later, Draco walked into the compartment carrying Hermione bridal style through the door. Soon after Theo and the girls walked through the door, and sat down.

**6****th**** Year Slytherin Boys' Compartment**

"What happened?" Kris asked.

"Potter and the Weasleys were talking about her and she over heard it. The new trio has royally screwed up this time, I didn't even think they could screw up so badly, but they proved me wrong," Draco explained, still holding Hermione on his lap, rubbing her back slowly.

"What are you going to do about it Draco?" Gregory asked.

"Amp up the Slytherin Quidditch team and kick Gryffindor's ass this year, and purposely, but accidently injuring Potter and Weasleys this year, Bell and Clearwater, you know nothing about this,"  
"About what?" Kris and Rosie asked.

"We have practice with them, and Kris already hates Potter and Weasley for dumping her for the sluts you Slytherins might call girls." Rosie said.

"Point taken, but…wait they what?" Blaise asked.

"Weasley dumped me for Parkinson and Potter dumped me for Greengrass; I sure hope to god Ginny knows," Kris answered.

"I don't think she does, but if she does then Harry's in for a whole world of hurt from the youngest Weasley." Hermione said, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked.

"Not really, but I have a fun girl's night to look forward to, thanks for sticking up for me Draco," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Don't mention it Hermione; do you still want to patrol with Parkinson?"  
"It would give us a good laugh talking about her beloved Weasel the whole time," Hermione smirked, getting up and sitting next to Draco, and the 10 fell into comfortable conversation, until they came to Hogsmead Station and headed to school for the beginning of the year feast.

-

**End Chapter 6**

-


	7. Chapter 7

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Summary: It's Hermione' 7th year and everything changes. She, Harry and Ron aren't talking, and she is hanging out with Lavender, Pavarti, Rosie and Kris. What happens when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have noticed some similarities between the five 7th year Gryffindor girls, and the five 7th year Slytherin guys? What will happen when Harry and Ron realize they have no chance of beating Slytherin, when their brooms disappear, and Harry and Ron can't get into trouble without the map or the cloak? Will they actually do their homework for the first time in 7 years? Not HBP or DH compatible; starts the summer after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

Chapter 7: First Night of a New Year

-

When the train pulled up to Hogsmead Station, the 10 sixth years walked onto the platform and found a carriage that would fit them perfectly. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, Blaise had his arm around Kris' waist, Theo had his arm around Rosie's waist, Vince was walking next to Pavarti, and Greg was linked arm in arm with Lavender.

"So Hermione, what exactly do you want to happen this year?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"I honestly don't know Vince, but what ever happens, Potter and the Weasleys won't be a part of it," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Luna Lovegood asked, walking up with Padma Patil.

"Potter and the Weasleys royally screwed up this summer and we aren't friends anymore," Hermione answered.

"Well that explains Ginny walking down the train corridor looking severely pissed off," Padma commented.

"Well I could care less what those three idiots do this year; as long as I'm no where near them I'll be fine. See you two later," Hermione said as the Gryffindors and Slytherins claimed into the carriage.

"Hey Hermione, what is the rest of the school think if they see us with the Slytherins?" Lavender asked.

"Who cares?" Rosie asked.

"Well think about it, we've hated each other since day one, and all of a sudden, we friends with them," Lavender explained.

"Well since we are the last carriage to arrive at the castle, we'll walk in looking completely disgusted with each other, and pretend we still hate each other," Blaise suggested.

"Good idea Blasie, then everyone will think that we did something to them," Theo said sarcastically.

"Actually Theo, Blaise has a good idea, and we could make it work, considering that Draco and I are supposed to hate each other the most," Hermione responded.

"That and we've had 5 years of practice," Draco added.

"Well we might as well start now, considering we've just arrived at the castle," Greg said.

"Let's go," Rosie said.

**Entering Hogwarts**

When the 10 walked into the Great Hall, everyone stopped dead. The Slytherins and Gryffindors especially looked beyond outraged, Professors dropped their silverware, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were smirking as they watched Hermione and Draco walk in half-heartedly glaring at each other, and sit with their backs to each other.

"Now that everyone has entered the Great hall, and sat down, let the sorting begin," Dumbledore said, as the first years walked in. The sorting took about 45 minutes, and the five Gryffindor 6th year girls, and five Slytherin 6th year boys, had turned to face each other.

Snape noticed this and smirked, he had been watching Hermione and Draco for the past five years, and noticed everything that happened between them didn't change the fact that they were perfect for each other. Every fight was only half-hearted, every glare, didn't mean anything if it meant staring at each other without raising suspicion. Every time she pulled Potter and Weasley away from him, telling them he wasn't worth it, she would look at him a bit longer then she should, and he returned the look. The look was always the same, a look of longing and hidden feelings.

Snape had also started to notice the fact that the other four Gryffindor girls and Slytherin boys were acting the same toward each other. Everything was the same, but a little more subtle. Kris and Rosie, Hermione's only true best friends, stared at Blaise and Theo (respectively), Draco's only true best friends. Then there was Lavender and Pavarti, and Greg and Vince. The only problem was the house rivalry, and the fact that their reputations as the 10 smartest witches and wizards of their year would be trashed; but it was becoming more apparent that they didn't seem to care anymore, especially with Hermione and Draco.

When Draco comforted Hermione over the summer, Snape had already been there and watching them as normal. I made it easier to tell that the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin would change drastically by the time they graduated. Snape had brought that up with McGonagall and Dumbledore the night the Golden Trio broke apart. They started watching Hermione and Draco while they were at Sirius' house and noticed everything they did, they secretly wanted to do with the other, but wouldn't dare admit it, so they were stuck with doing things alone, and wondering what would happen if they just threw caution to the wind, and admitted that they like the other. And the only thought going threw Severus Snape's head was simple: _This year is going to be interesting._

-

**End Chapter 7**

-


	8. Chapter 8

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Chapter 8: Girl's Night In

-

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I got really busy and didn't have time to update any of my stories. So now that I've found the time to update I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would also like to apologize to all Harry, Ron and Ginny fans for all the bashing & I'm sorry for all of you OOC watchers, I didn't say that there would be major OOCs in this story.**

-

**Gryffindor 6****th**** Year Girl's Dormitory**

"Hermione, Truth or Dare" Kris asked.

"Truth"

"What do you think of Draco?"

"He's handsome, brilliant and looks heavenly without a shirt on"

"You've seen him without a shirt on?" Rosie asked.

"I've seen him in only a towel," Hermione responded.

"Oh my god, you lucky woman; is he pale or tan?" Lavender asked.

"Evenly tanned; and has the most gorgeous physically fit body I've ever seen," Hermione gushed.

"Will you five please shut the hell up; there are 6 ½ other years that want sleep and you're making it rather difficult," Ginny yelled angrily.

"Relax Ginny, they're not being that loud and you just woke up the rest of the house," Angelina said angrily.

"Just because you're dating my brother doesn't mean you can talk to me like you're family," Ginny shot back.

"I'm telling you to go to bed and calm down, not because Fred is my boyfriend, but because as head girl I can take points from you for being out of your dormitory after curfew," Angelina growled angrily.

"Whatever" Ginny said, as she stormed up to her dorm and went to bed.

"Girls you can continue, but put a silencing charm on your room," Angelina said.

"Thanks Angelina" Hermione said.

"No problem"

"Ok now that Truth or Dare is over; what should we do next: hair or skin?" Pavarti asked.

"Hair" Hermione answered.

"Ok since Hermione's hair is already fixed, let's work on Lavender" Rosie suggested.

"Sounds good," Pavarti agreed.

"Nothing outrageous," Lavender said.

"Lav, you do want Greg's mouth to drop when he sees you tomorrow morning right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but nothing that would look horrible on me"

"We wouldn't to that Lav, relax" Kris said.

"Ok"

For the next two hours, Hermione helped with her friends' hair and by the end of it everyone looked great. Hermione had her chestnut brown hair with honey blonde highlights and bangs, Lavender had dark brown hair with auburn and platinum blonde highlights; Pavarti had ebony black hair with royal purple low lights; Kris had chestnut brown hair with strawberry blonde highlights; and Rosie had platinum blonde hair with auburn and dark brown highlights.

"It's time for skin treatments" Lavender said.

"I say food first; Winky" Hermione said and with a pop there was a house elf in the room.

"Yes Miss Hermione"

"Could you get us some snacks and drinks that will last us the rest of the night?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss,"

"Thank you"

"You is welcome Miss Hermione" Winky said and with a pop she was gone. The rest of the night the five friends talked about boys, school, family, and gave each other facials. By the time all five were asleep it was about 1am in the morning and they would be getting up in 5 hours to make sure that they looked good for the Slytherins.

-

**End Chapter 8**

-


	9. Chapter 9

A Twist in the Life of Lions and Snakes

-

Chapter 9: The Next Day

-

"Girls; it's time for breakfast," Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Let's go then," Kris said as she grabbed her book bag.

As the girls walked into the common room, everyone turned and stared; their house mates didn't even recognize them.

"Damn, when did those five get sorted into Gryffindor?" Dean Thomas asked, causing Ginny to slap the back of his head.

"I don't know, but they look drop dead gorgeous," Seamus Finnigan agreed.

"Sorry boys, but we already have boyfriends and they wouldn't like you staring at us like that," Hermione said.

"'Mione" Ron asked.

"That's Granger to you Weasley," Hermione sneered.

"What the fuck happened to you, you look great?" Ron asked as his mouth dropped open.

"What's that supposed to mean Weasley, are you saying I didn't look great before?" Hermione yelled.

"Yep" Ron answered and Hermione ran out of the common room.

"God damn it Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lavender yelled, "How could you say that to anyone?" she finished and then ran after Hermione.

"You know Weasley, cheating on me with a Slytherin is one thing, but insulting my friend like that is just wrong," Kris said angrily, and then she punched him in the face, and then she, Rosie and Pavarti ran after Lavender and Hermione.

**Entrance Hall**

"Hermione, forget them; Draco will make sure that Gryffindor gets their asses kicked in quidditch this year, and all because they hurt you," Lavender was saying when the rest of the girls caught up with them.

"I know, but no matter what I do, hearing my ex-best friends saying stuff like that still hurts," Hermione said as Lavender held her.

"Kris, Rosie, can you run and get Draco and the boys please," Lavender asked.

"Sure Lav" Kris said and she and Rosie ran into the Great Hall. 5 minutes later the Slytherin boys said came out and they looked pissed.

"Which one said it 'Mione?" Theo asked.

"Weasel" Hermione answered and Blaise and Theo ran toward Gryffindor tower. "Vince, Greg, go with them," Hermione said.

"We'll see you later" Vince said as he and Greg ran after the other two.

"What did he say 'Mione," Draco asked.

"_What the fuck happened to you, you look great?" Ron asked as his mouth dropped open._ So I asked _"What's that supposed to mean Weasley, are you saying I didn't look great before?" _and he agreed." Hermione answered.

"He's a fucking idiot Hermione," Draco reassured as he took Lavender spot.

"I know, but no matter what I do it still hurts to hear him say something like that," Hermione said as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I know, but it will get easier over time, right now I have to deal with that dumbass hurting the woman I'm falling in love with," Draco said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm falling in love with you too Draco"

"You're a fucking traitor Granger" Ron yelled.

"I'm not the one who cheated on someone with a slut from Slytherin," Hermione shot back.

"I never cheated on Kris and you know it" Ron yelled.

"No Weasley, you did; I was the one who saw you having sex with Parkinson and enjoying it, you didn't try to push her away until you saw me and I had been standing there for a good five minutes waiting for you to push her off," Kris said in a deadly calm voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about Krissy," Ron asked.

"You know damn well what she's talking about Weasel," Blaise said angrily taking a step toward him.

"No I don't Zabini, besides the fact that I'm not the least bit scared or intimidated by you," Ron challenged.

"That's enough; Blaise what's going on?" Marcus Flint asked as he and Angelina walked up.

"Weasley insulted Hermione again and now he's insinuating that he didn't cheat on Kris," Blaise answered.

"Hermione is this true?" Angelina asked.

"Yes"

"Angelina could you please go get our heads of houses," Marcus asked.

"Sure I'll be back," Angelina answered.

"Now Weasley, that is the second time you've insulted Granger and you do know the penalty for insulting other students, right?" Marcus asked as if he was talking to a five year old.

"I'm not a little kid Flint and there's nothing you can do about it," Ron said as Snape, McGonagall and Angelina rounded the corner.

"Mr. Weasley you're attitude so far this year has been unacceptable and I have to inform your parents of your suspension from classes." Snape said.

"That's a treat for him Professor Snape, Weasley doesn't like going to class," Hermione informed.

"Then what do you suggest Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Suspension from Quidditch" Hermione answered, knowing full well that if Ron couldn't practice, Slytherin would win the first match of the season and their first match against Gryffindor.

"Severus what do you think?"

"Ms. Granger does have a point; so Mr. Weasley you are now suspended from practicing quidditch for the next two weeks, and I will be informing your parents," Snape said and he and McGonagall walked back to the Great Hall.

-

**End Chapter 9**

-


End file.
